


What Makes The Difference

by Astre_Red



Series: Through A Distorted Glass [1]
Category: Gravity Falls, The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, King is Bill Cipher, Random & Short, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27440179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astre_Red/pseuds/Astre_Red
Summary: Let's talk about Bill Cipher.Let's talk about how he laughed at others' misery, played with feelings, tricked people to get what he wanted. Let's talk about Ford's nightmares and paranoia, or Dipper's fear of forks. Bill was a demon, a monster hidden behind a top-hat and a strange, dark humour. Bill loved to laugh, loved how it clashed with the screams of his victims, and his chuckles would haunt Gravity Falls for a long time.Now let's talk about King.King laughed at others' failures, proclaimed himself king of demons and watched kittens videos with Luz. He mocked Hooty and his horrifick voice and helped cleaning him, complaining all the way. Before sleeping, he always went and hugged Eda despite her disgust and slept next to Luz, his plush against him even when he claimed he didn't need it.Let's talk about second chances.
Series: Through A Distorted Glass [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053485
Comments: 14
Kudos: 94





	What Makes The Difference

Let's talk about Bill Cipher.

Let's talk about how he laughed at others' misery, played with feelings, tricked people to get what he wanted. Let's talk about Ford's nightmares and paranoia, or Dipper's fear of forks. Bill was a demon, a monster hidden behind a top-hat and a strange, dark humour. Bill loved to laugh, loved how it clashed with the screams of his victims, and his chuckles would haunt Gravity Falls for a long time.

Now let's talk about King.

King laughed at others' failures, proclaimed himself king of demons and watched kittens videos with Luz. He mocked Hooty and his horrifick voice and helped cleaning him, complaining all the way. Before sleeping, he always went and hugged Eda despite her disgust and slept next to Luz, his plush against him even when he claimed he didn't need it.

Let's talk about second chances.

* * *

Bill Cipher watches his dream and goal burn with rage in his dark and cold heart. He watches the human who tricked him turn towards him, his world burning around him, and feels afraid. The monster feels his powers fade away, feels everything he worked so hard to obtain disappear, and panics.

So he acts.

Stanley Pines punches the demon haunting his family into oblivion, and lets himself burn with him. The conman tricked the trickster, the human defeated the demon.

This is the end of Bill Cipher.

(This is a beginning, too.)

* * *

The being hears the demon calling his name, and answers. Bill was a monster before he was a demon, a psychopath who thrived on others' pain. Most would simply let him burn.

But Axolotl has never been like most.

* * *

At first he's alone. Everyone is alone at first, they just don't realize it. But King -because his name is King, don't you see?- feels loneliness crawling under his skin, itching and never going away. It almost feels like a curse, and on the Boiling Isles, he doesn't know anyone who can help. He doesn't remember anyone who can help.

(He never will.)

He wanders alone, having no home to go back to. He wonders what he did to become like this, but in the end he soon forgets about it. Or he tries to.

The little demon tumbles into the woods and finds a house and a strange lady. Maybe it's fate, maybe it's chance, but they still find each other. Another story begins while the last one is forgotten.

King is a powerless demon who makes friends with an outcast of a witch. Somehow, they make it work.

* * *

Powerful- Bill Cipher was old, and strong, but this power was useless in the physical world. He was stronger than anyone, but that didn't change anything. To touch, to hurt, this was what he wanted most of all, what seemed to be forever out of reach.

King can touch things. He is physical, he breathes and bleeds like any living being. But he isn't strong, not like Eda or even Hooty. King wants to be strong, to prove his strength, but he doesn't want to hurt people. He banters with Eda and Hooty and sleeps under the sun, and that's enough.

(What is strength against happiness?)

* * *

Evil- that's what Bill Cipher was called. And he was, him and his sharp words and lies. He was too cruel, above people, humans he considered below him. This was his downfall.

A human enters the Boiling Isles and invades King and Eda's life. She brings troubles, and changes, and it may be good or may be bad, but it's _change_ , and that's important. Changing, growing, learning. It's necessary.

Maybe the teen reminds him of another human eager to learn about creatures who used to be out of reach. Maybe he looks at Luz's sparkling eyes and feels something familiar, like a dream fading away. Maybe he doesn't.

It doesn't really matter. This story isn't about them.

* * *

Let's talk about learning. Learning, growing- Life is made of mistakes. They help people to move forward.

King is a child at best and an annoyance at worst. He is a childish menace who drives others crazy. But this is what matters- he is a child. He grows and cries and yells and most of all- he learns. He looks at Eda's hidden kindness and Luz's determination and learns. He learns about Eda's curse, about not betraying people, about facing his fears. He watches, he acts, he learns. And he thinks.

His family is good, and so will be King.

(No one is born evil.)

* * *

So let's tell a story.

Let's tell a story about a demon. A demon, a monster, who tried -and often succeeded- to hurt people. He tried to enter a world that wasn't his, and hurt many people along the way. He was hated, rightfully so, for his doings. When he burned to ashes, leaving nothing behind but an empty shell, no one mourned. This demon was old, and he was evil. But here's the thing- no one is born evil.

So let's tell another story. This one isn't quite finished yet, but that's not what matters.

There's another demon, in another place, in another time. They're similar, these two. Their voices, their humour, even their thoughts sometimes. But some things change: the tiny demon loves, and that matters. He's little and so young, a child still growing and learning along his human friend. But of this, he is sure. He loves fiercely, and he'll do anything for the ones he calls family. So what if he's small and weak and childish? He's the King of Demons, he can do anything!

King isn't strong. He has to rely on others, has to learn to grow and accept things won't always go his way, and that's okay.

When Eda, his family, is taken away, he thinks about it, about his powerless limbs and useless knowledge, but he still goes because she's his family.

And that's what makes all the difference.

**Author's Note:**

> I love this theory, and I may write another thing about it when I have time. I needed to write something about it before goiing crazy!
> 
> I hope you liked it! Tell me in the comments


End file.
